Comenzar de nuevo
by LunaAnderson
Summary: Sam ha vuelto a Lima todavía quiere a Mercedes, pero al parecer ella ahora ha cambiado y tiene novio. One-shoot


**Bueno está historia me dio por escribirla un día en mi clase de lingüística ( si era realmente aburrida) , donde de repente me vino la inspiració de vuelta a Chord en Glee! y hoy Amber a twitteado a Chord y eso me puesto! y tambien Amber a estado grabando All I want for Christmas is you hoy.. A ver si diciembre llega rápido.**

**Como supondréis estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, si así lo fuera Sam no se hubiera ido :D Espero que os guste y no seáis muy críticos que todavía soy novata en esto de los fic :D**

* * *

><p>Allí se encontraba otra vez, en el aparcamiento del Instituto McKinley, Sam Evans había vuelto. A su padre le había ofrecido varias ciudades para trasladarse y no dudaron ni un segundo cuando vieron que Lima se encontraba entre una de ellas.<p>

Cuando Sam supo que volvía Lima lo primero que pensó fue en llamar a Mercedes, pero no lo hizo. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, fue bastante duro para ella saber que él se iba a otro estado, habían quedado como amigos, pero él sabía que ella había sufrido tanto o más que él.

Y lo más complicado ella ahora tenía novio. No le molestaba que lo tuviera, si ella era feliz con él, después de lo que había pasado, Sam también lo era. Pero eso no evitaba que a él le siguiera gustando Mercedes después de todo. En el instituto de Tennessee muchas chicas se le habían acercado, pero el siempre acababa comparándolas con Mercy y por supuesto nadie llegaba a su altura.

Cuando llegó a Lima lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Mike para decirle de su vuelta, el se alegró mucho y se encargó de avisar a los demás, y además le hablo de Mercedes. Según le había dicho su amigo, Mercedes había dejado New Directions junto a Santana y Brittany, supuestamente por obtener más solos. Eso a Sam le extrañaba Mercedes no era así. Si era una diva, pero no esa clase de diva, puede que ella dijera que quería más solos pero no llegaría al punto de irse a otro grupo, eran sus amigos después de todo. Estaba seguro de que algo había pasado.

* * *

><p>Mercedes se encontraba en casa, estaba a punto de salir para ir al instituto, quedaban dos días para los locales y estaba nerviosa, quería ganar , pero no sabía si por ella misma o porque sino Shane se molestaría con ella. Pero si ganaban sus amigos ella sería feliz también. Estaba a punto de salir de casa cuando le llegó un mensaje de Kurt:<p>

-_Sam ha vuelto…_

Solo había leído esa parte del mensaje y ya estaba en shock, eso no era posible, ¿cómo iba a estar Sam allí? Porque ahora que le iba bien con Shane. Él ha sido un gran chico para ella, gracias a él, ahora tenía más solos e iba actuar con uno en los Locales. Y ahora Sam había vuelto, a Mercedes le había costado mucho superar que se había ido, lo quería, y por eso entendía que era lo mejor para él y su historia solo se quedó en un romance a escondidas. ¿Estaba preparada para verlo de nuevo? Pero Sam ahora mismo era una distracción, los locales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, se tenía que concentrar en eso , sino lo que Shane había hecho por ella se echaría a perder.

* * *

><p>Sam definitivamente hoy tenía mala suerte o Mercedes lo estaba evitando. Habían coincidido en clases, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella y en los pasillos nunca la veía.<p>

Quizás ya no era su Mercy y era la que decían que era, pero él se negaba a creerlo.

* * *

><p>Mercedes no quería evitar a Sam, pero si Shane la ve hablando con alguien de New Directions, le echará la bronca por estar hablando con el equipo contrario, ya bastante se arriesgaba Mercedes al hablar con Kurt y Tina por sms.<p>

Solo quedaba un día para los locales, se acabaría todo y hablaría con él.

* * *

><p>Sam había decidido actuar con ellos, ya que les faltaba gente, pero se iba a limitar a estar detrás, porque tampoco es que tuviera tiempo de aprenderse totalmente la coreografía. New Directions hizo una gran actuación con un medley de Michael Jackson y también una gran actuación de Artie.<p>

Cuando acabo la actuación, Sam fue corriendo a los asientos que tenían reservados, era el turno de The troubletones.

Shelby le dejo elegir la canción a Mercedes, ella sabía cual coger, quería disculparse de New Directions y a la vez servía por lo que estaba sientiendocon la vuelta de Sam, pero también era perfecta para que Shane no dijera nada, estaba demasiada agradecida con él no quería hacerle daño.

_Parece que fue ayer cuando vi tu rostro_

_Me dijiste lo orgulloso que estabas, pero me aleje_

_Si hubiera sabido lo que se ahora_

_Te abrazaría_

_Te quitaría las penas_

_Gracias por todo lo que has echo_

_Perdonar todos tus errores_

_No hay nada que no haría_

_Por volver a escuchar tu voz_

_A veces quiero llamarte, sé que no estarás ahí_

_Perdón por culparte de todo lo que yo no podía hacer_

_Y me herí a mi misma odiándote_

_Algunos días me siento destrozada y no lo admito_

_A veces me quiero esconder porque es a ti a quien extraño_

_Sabes que es muy difícil decir adiós cuando se viene a esto_

_¿Me dirías que estaba equivocada?_

_¿Me ayudarías a comprender?_

_¿Me quitas la mirada?_

_¿Estás orgulloso de quién soy?_

_No hay nada que no quiera hacer_

_Ya tener otra oportunidad_

_Ya mirar en tus ojos y verte mirar atrás_

_Perdón por culparte de todo lo que no pude hacer_

_y me tengo yo misma..._

_Si tuviera solo un día mas, te diría cuanto_

_te he extrañado desde que te fuiste_

_Oh, es muy peligroso_

_Y tengo miedo de intentar volver atrás_

_Perdón por culparte de todo lo que no pude hacer_

_y me tenía._

* * *

><p>…<em>Y el ganador, que conseguirá su pase para los regionales son…¡NEW DIRECTIONS!<em>

Mercedes no sabía cómo reaccionar, no se sentía triste, estaba alegre por sus amigos, pero solo pensaba en lo que le diría Shane, seguro que se habrá enfadado, le había ayudado tanto, pero bueno era su novio seguro que entendería que ella se había esforzado y había hecho todo lo posible.

Salió del escenario y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, cuando alguien se le acercó.

-Hola, Shane – Le dijo Mercedes, nerviosa, _¿estaría enfadado?_ pensó ella.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Definitivamente Shane estaba enfadado, ella no sabía que decir, ella había hecho todo lo posible

- No hemos ganado, pero…

-Ya sé que no has ganado, estúpida - _¿Por qué la estaba insultando?_ Se preguntaba Mercedes ella, no había hecho nada- como has podido perder, cono todo lo que he hecho por ti y me lo demuestras así, ¿cómo no ganaste?, si hubieras elegido la canción que yo te dije, no tenía que haber confiado en ti, es que Mercedes como has podido…

Mercedes solo tenía ganas de salir de allí, ella no se merecía eso, ella había hecho todo lo posible.

-Shane, lo siento , lo intenté pero ellos eran mejores y …

-¿Mejores? , por esa actitud has perdido, no se puede hacer así Mercedes, tienes que ser superior.

-Pero, Shane… -Mercedes no podía hablar, _¿por que Shane era así?_ , no lo comprendía.

Cuando habían dicho el ganador, Sam se dirigió a los camerinos recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a hablar con Mercedes, era ahora o nunca, la canción sabía que era para él y para el Glee Club, esa era su Mercy, él sabía que no había cambiado. Sam quería decirle que aunque no había ganado había estado increíble. Cuando estaba llegando vio a Shane hablando con ella, estaría consolándola, así que espero a que terminara, no quería interrumpir la conversación. Pero cada rato que pasaba Shane hablaba más alto y Mercedes estaba a punto de llorar…

-Imbécil, Mercedes , eso es lo que eres una imbécil…

Sam no aguantó más, ¿porque la estaba insultando?, eso no se lo iba a tolerar a nadie, y menos que se lo haga a Mercedes, su Mercy

-Eh tu! ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué la insultas? – Dijo Sam , interponiéndose entre Shane y Mercedes

- Esto no va contigo rubito

-Claro que va conmigo, ¿quién te crees para insultarla?-

- Su novio ¿a lo mejor?

- Pues para ser su novio, no creo que la quieras, porque a una persona si se le quiere no se le habla como tú lo estás haciendo.

- Cállate y lárgate que esto no va contigo- Sam estaba cabreándose más – Venga Mercedes, deja de llorar como una tonta y vámonos- Shane intentó agarrar la mano de Mercedes, pero ella no lo hizo, le tenía miedo, pero en ese momento, Sam cogió la mano a Mercedes.

- Mira imbécil, Mercy no se va a ir contigo y menos si la tratas así.

- Creo que tú no tienes porque opinar en esto, así que mejor lo dejamos así, si no quieres acabar peor- Sam agarró la mano de Mercy mas fuerte y salió caminando, Sam quería sacar a Mercedes de allí, pero sintió que alguien lo paraba

-¿Por qué te vas con este, eh?- Shane había agarrado a Mercedes por el brazo.

-Suéltame Shane me haces daño, déjame, no quiero estar más contigo

-Tú no tienes derecho a dejarme - Sam no se lo pensó dos veces y empujo a Shane fuera de Mercedes. Mercedes se agarró al brazo de Sam, estaba asustada de Shane y preocupada por lo que le podía hacer a Sam, él era fuerte pero Shane lo era más

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarle, te ha dicho que no quiere estar más contigo, así que déjala o te la verás conmigo.

-¿Tu y quién más? – Dijo Shane con arrogancia.

-Bueno cosa o los dejas tranquilos o te las verás con todos nosotros también – Puck y los chicos de New Directions habían aparecido en ese momento, ya que habían escuchado los gritos desde su camerino.

Shane viendo que eso no iba a acabar bien, salió del camerino pero mirando fijamente a Sam y luego a Mercedes.

-Esto no acaba así –dijo Shane, Mercedes tuvo un escalofrió y es hizo que Sam le pasara el brazo por los hombros para abrazarla.

-Tranquila – Le dijo Sam y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta Puck tosió para llamar la atención de los dos. Eso hizo que los dos se separan rápidamente.

-Chicos dejad de disimular ya sabemos cuáles son sus sentimiento- dijo Artie- y ahora que no está esa cosa de por medio, podéis hablarlo al menos ¿no?

-Bueno nosotros no íbamos – dijo Kurt, guiñándole el ojo a Mercedes y empujando los demás hacía la puerta.

Cuando todos se habían ido Sam y Mercedes se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos.

-Hola – Le dijo Sam

-Hola – Le dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa- Gracias, no sabía cómo podría acabar esto, pero ahora Shane – Mercedes inclinó la cabeza- lo que ha dicho…

-Shhh- Sam tomó la barbilla de Mercy para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos- No va a pasar nada, yo estaré aquí para asegurarme, Mercy, estaba siendo muy desagradable contigo, no tenía derecho a tratarte así y además estaba muy equivocado, has estado increíble esta noche, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, no voy a dejar que nadie, repito, nadie te ponga así nunca más, no te lo mereces.

- Pero me he portado mal con los chicos, no sé porque lo he hecho, yo no quería hacerles daño, pero Shane me dijo muchas cosas y me lo creí … me arrepiento tanto…

-Mercy , para, creo que con la canción que has cantado lo has demostrado…

-¿Te has dado cuenta?

-Claro que si, como si no te conociera, además los chicos te siguen queriendo ¿no has visto como te han defendido hoy?

-Ya, pero solo pudo ser amabilidad o por defenderte a ti – Mercedes volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

-Mercy , mírame, que sea la última vez que te infravalores a ti por lo que te dicen o que te disculpes por todo, quiero que mi Mercy Diva vuelva, que le da patadas en el culo a todo el mundo, ¿Ok?

- ¿Tu qué? – Cuando Mercedes hablo, Sam comprendió lo que había dicho

- Lo… lo…siento, Mercy, no…no quería que pareciera que eras de mi propiedad o algo, o mierda, lo siento- Sam respiro, quería decirle a Mercedes todo lo que pensaba, pero no sabía como- Mercy…

-¿Qué?

-Te he echado de menos…- Sam le tomó la mano a Mercedes, ella iba a hablar pero Sam la paro, -espera, déjame…déjame decirte algo. Desde que me fui nunca te he olvidado, te sigo queriendo Mercy, te he echado tanto de menos, y cuando supe que iba a volver lo primero que quería hacer era llamarte, pero tenías novio y claro yo no quería molestarte, estabas con otra persona y yo era feliz si tú eras feliz. Pero hoy no podido evitar meterme con Shane, te estaba haciendo daño y eso me dolía tanto verte así. Lo siento si no querías que lo hiciera…

-Sam… claro que no quería que lo hicieras – Sam no se esperaba eso- ¿y si te hubiera hecho daño? No me lo hubiera perdonado en la vida. Pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de cómo me deje influenciar por Shane, de lo mal que estaba actuando con mis amigos, conmigo misma y también me di cuenta de que me estaba mintiendo a mi misma cuando me decía que ya no te quería…Aun te quiero Sam…

En cuanto escuchó lo que dijo Mercedes Sam se inclinó y rozó los labios de Mercedes, ella respondió al beso, puso sus manos en la cara de Sam para besarlo con más fuerza. No se habían olvidado de ese sentimiento cuando se besaban, es mas lo echaban de menos, esos besos que se daban por fuera del motel, en el parque, en la playa, los besos que se daban en esos meses increíbles que pasaron juntos. Sam puso su lengua delicadamente en los labios de Mercy y ella le dio paso a su boca, haciendo que el beso se volviera más profundo. Cuando la falta de aire los separó, se quedaron mirándose, con sus frentes unidas y sonriendo.

-Como echaba de menos esto- dijo Sam abrazando a Mercedes mientras ella pasaba sus manos por la cintura de Sam

-Yo también.

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos hasta que oyeron que alguien tocó la puerta.

-Mercy, Sam… siento interrumpiros, pero ha llegado el autobús, si os queréis quedar aquí… -Dijo Kurt desde el otro lado.

-Ya vamos Kurt – Dijo Mercy

-Rubito, más te vale cuidarla- Dijo Kurt cuando ya se iba.

Sam y Mercedes rieron ante la advertencia de Kurt.

-Venga vamos, ahora tendremos que oír a Santana y Puck- Dijo Sam

-Dios, que alguien me mate – dijo Mercedes, pensando en la vergüenza que pasaría

-Bueno si estamos juntos, se pasará rápido, porque, o mierda no te he lo he preguntado, lo…lo he dado por hecho…¿Mercy quieres ser mi novia?

-Sam creo que ese beso lo daba por hecho.

Sam no pudo evitarlo y le dio un beso por la felicidad que le hacía que Mercy le dijera eso. Cuando estaban caminando hacia el aparcamiento, Mercedes le dijo a Sam

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por volver.

* * *

><p><em>Por cierto este fic va dedicado: a tres personitas que hablando con ellas se me ocurrió la idea principal del tema y a otra personita que lo leyó la primera y al parecer le encanto 3 <em>

_Bueno si quereis me podéis dejar un review..¡que no muerden!_


End file.
